With the proliferation of digital cameras and camera-equipped mobile devices, a user may capture an image, referred to as a document image, of a document or of an object displaying document-like content, for example, a sign, a whiteboard, a poster, a projected slide and other objects displaying document-like content. The captured document image may be provided as input to a traditional, document-processing workflow, for example, printing, optical character recognition (OCR), compression, archival and other document processing workflow processes. However, unlike a document image obtained using a scanner, a camera-captured document image may be of limited usefulness due to the negative impact of some acquisition factors, for example, poor lighting, excessive tilt of the camera sensor plane with respect to the document, the distance from the camera to the document and other acquisition factors which may negatively impact document-image acquisition. Although many image artifacts introduced in the image acquisition process may be corrected by post-processing of the acquired image, a captured image of excessively poor quality may make it difficult, or impossible, to recover useful information, even with post-processing. Methods, systems and apparatus for providing real-time image-capture cues to assist a user in acquiring an image of sufficient, or better, quality to be useful may be desirable.